A second choice
by BayonetPoppy
Summary: All Levi could remember from that day was the cold and the site of his comrades leaving him behind. Now he's in a time with no Titans, but more questions about who he is and why he's needed by a group of childhood dreams.
1. Introduction

**A seconded choice**

**I don't own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**Introduction **

_I'm so cold…damn it!_

_Why are you leaving me behind?_

_Stop shitting me here!_

_I can't move and the titans are getting closer…_

_I know you can see me…Erwin! Hange! I can see you looking down at me, so why the aren't you helping me?_

_I'm so fucking cold…and they're here, is that why you're leaving me behind, is humanity's unlikely future more important than me?_

_I'm not ready to die…_

_I don't even know how I'm going to die, am I going to be a human snow-flake or titan shit?_

_Can you tell me up there?!_

_Yeah, you! The shitty sliver thing in the sky!_

_I'm I going to see my men again, my friends, the only people that I can call my family and my loved ones, the ones that trusted me to lead them to the very end?_

_Fuck!_

_It's that fucking cursed word, trust, trusting, trusted and so on. It gets you killed out here and it' s true, you know?_

_No I don't want to fucking talk about it; I'm dying!_

_Shit! _

_Just my luck, the titans have finally became night owls, bigger and uglier!_

_What was that?_

_Yeah, I guess it is a little more peaceful now, but one thing is bugging me._

_If I can hear you dose that mean that I'm…_

_Ha!_

_Guess it was frost bite after all!_

_Now, time to be titan foo- _


	2. 1st day of Winter: Beware the kangaroo!

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**1****st**** day of Winter: Beware the kangaroo! **

There lived a very old spirit called Levi, Levi was a very strong, handsome and grumpy. He has seen betrayal in his long years; he has either done it, witnessed it or even experienced it. He can never wanted to trust or be trusted and that is why he keeps away from the world around him and keeps himself looked away somewhere no human nor other spirits can find him.

However, there is one person that he got to stop following him for many, many, centuries, 'The Man On The Moon' of Manny of short. "Manny, you up there?" He asked the man.

He paused, waiting for Manny's response and once he did he asked him "why am I here?" Once again silence struck between both of them. Only this time, Manny never answered him, but he never answer that question.

Levi clicked his tongue as pressed his back agents the tree trunk as he relaxed on the highest branch from the biggest tree he could find. Then a sudden cheer passed him leaving a chill in the trail it left behind.

Levi was surprised and annoyed at the advent that just happened. He began waving his fist and cursing at whoever or whatever that chill was.

It looked like a boy with snowy white hair that could fly and can control the winter. He looked like a joyful spirit it almost reminded Levi of his lost family, which made him feel empty and sad inside.

The lonely sprit jumped off the tree and landed on the ground safely. Levi walked to the frozen lake and looked at his refection and saw that what was once his black locks now turned into a vary dark shade of green, his eyes were a greyish-green and his skin was paler then it was when he was alive. The worst thing about his appearance that annoyed him the most was that how he looked like he was wearing eye-liner, the thing that women wear these days.

Another thing that court Levi's eyes was how more feminine now looked, his body was more slender, his hair was longer and it almost covered his right eye.

He no longer wore his military uniform. He now wears a black tank-top, with a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and knee high boots that were almost like the ones use to wear but black. How he got them remained a mystery because no one can see him.

Levi keeled to beside the lake with his eyes shut "Oluo, Gunther, Eld, Petra, Isabel, Farlan, where are you lot?" He asked looking into the frozen lake.

The ground began to bounce, almost able to brake the ice. Levi looked over his shoulder and sees what looks like a shadow of a man sized rabbit.

Levi stood up and began to walk across the frozen lake. Once shadow got closer the spirit ran as fast as he could.

When he got to a part where there was more trees he calmed up one to it's highest point. Levi gazed down at a trio of a rabbit and two hairy Hulks searching for something.

"What the hell?" Levi asked himself.

The snowy-boy joined the three, he was then interested in the small group, Levi leaned forwarded to get a better look at them and so that he can hear what they are talking about.

He got closer on the edge the branch broke coursing Levi to fall off the tree and hit branches on his way down.

He closed his eyes until he stopped falling, when he did stop falling he opened his eyes and sees the boy with white hair carrying him "are you okay, kid" The boy grinned, showing off his snow white teeth.

Levi suddenly felt a chill, and it was no ordinary chill, it was the same chill that killed him. It was the reason why the people he was forced to trust left him for dead as well as becoming Titan shit.

He pushed the boy away without thinking about falling on to the ground, which would of maybe gave him spinal damage or killed him if he was alive.

He picked himself up and glared at two hairy Hulks and the kangaroo. "What hell do you think you're doing on my territory?!" Levi dusted himself off and put a hand on his hip, then gave the trio of dream like beings a stone-cold look. "Well?!"

The kangaroo pulled out what looked like two boomerangs "you're coming with us, mate!" He throw both of the boomerangs at Levi.

The weapons were new to the lonely sprit, but when they were coming towards him he moved out of the way. Then when he began to feel relived that the weapons were gone, they came back hitting Levi on the head knocking him out cold.

"Alright, let's bag him!" The Bunny gave the two Yetis a one brown bag to put Levi in.

When the two got closer the Bunny told them to be careful with the cargo. They rolled their eyes and once they opened the bag Levi opened his eyes with a creepy smile on his face and said "Boo!"

Meanwhile, at the North Pole, North began to lose his sanity wanting for Bunnymund, Jack and his workers "Where are they?!" He yelled with his powerful voice. Tooth was trying to get Baby Tooth and her sisters to where they need to go for when a child loses a tooth.

Sandy, on the other hand, is trying to get both of their attention so that they can see that the portal was Open. He tensed up and sand came out of his ears like in cartoons where steam comes out the character's ears when they're mad.

The Sandman grabbed a Elf and shook it so that the bell ringing will get the others attention. When he did he get the attention he wanted from the other two, he pointed at the portal.

A bag then came out from the portal and was bigger they all expected. The three crowed the bag and when they opened it they saw Jake. Bunny and the two Yetis stuffed into it.

"What happened to you?" Tooth asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Some kid beat us and stuffed us in here." Jack explained looking embarrassed as hell.

North gave Jack a hand out of the bag and then his two workers got out of it on their own. Bunnymund, however, looked green "I don't think I'll be able to have carrots for the next week." He got up slowly while covering his mouth before he was sick everywhere.

Once everyone settled down North began to explain why Levi was very important. "Mo, hasn't got much time left…" silence struck the room with some shocked Guardians.

"Who's Mo?" The winter spirit asked openly.

"Mo is what the humans call 'Mother Nature,' she's very kind and loving to all." Tooth said with tears running down her eyes. "How can this be happening?"

"She's becoming weaker by the moment, she said that she needed a successor to take over her place for when she passes."

"Don't tell me that little 'ankle-bitter' is one she picked!" Bunnymund slammed his hand on the table looking North in the eye.

"He's her son and yes, he is her successor," the tattooed Farther Christmas said confidently, but also looked like he needed to say something that he knows the other Guardians won't like at all "he's also the grandson of Pitch."

**A/N: Sorry for all OOC-ness and whatever mistakes there maybe.**

**P.S: I had to change some of this chapter after doing some research on Pitch and I found out that he had a kid and when I found out that kid was Mother Nature and I was very pissed off at myself for not doing research on Pitch before I started this, I'm very sorry to both my readers and Pitch!**

**The moral of this is that do your research before doing a fanfic otherwise someone's going call you a fucked-up person and the creators of the original stuff is always one step ahead of us fans that only saw the movie. **


	3. 2ND day of Winter: The Owl Called Eren

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**2****ND**** day of Winter: The Owl he Called Eren**

* * *

_**Bad voices **_

_Good voices_

* * *

Levi looked across the frost and to a landscape of tall buildings with small lights.

He always wondered what it was like over there, however he always bought pain and suffering to those around him. It was best if he kept as far away as he could from that place.

He saw a small amount of golden dust falling between his eyes landing on his pale nose. He looked up and saw a cloud of golden sand in the sky, Levi stood up the thick tree branch to get a better look at the sand.

The sand formed the shapes of dolphins, airplanes and some dinosaurs "this must be children's dreams." His eyes began to get wider with wonder, he never saw this before, even becoming a ghost.

Levi then remembered that he never had any dreams when he was young and even when he got older. He would always have the same nightmare of a man with gray skin that wore black coming from under his bed. He would always run to Kenny tell about his nightmares, he always said the same thing _"fuck 'em!" _The wise words of a trigger-happy madman.

He saw some of the sand in fount of him, it took the shape of a roaring lion. It made Levi smile slightly, and made him want to touch it to see what it feels like. What having a pure, innocent, dream feels like.

He reached out to the lion and when Levi just put one finger on it, the lion began to scream in pain as it slowly turned black with eyes like the eclipse. The black lion roared at Levi as it charged at him coursing Levi out fall out of the tree.

Levi got up after landing painfully on his backside. "Damn those big ass trees!" He cursed at the trees while he rubbed his backside to get rid of the pain.

He fleet a presence, a dark one, hiding within the trees. He looked around to see what it was but all he could see was trees and he could hear the words _**join me **_over and over.

As fast as he could, Levi ran further into the forests where it got darker and darker. Before he knew it, he was in a small area where it had no trees nor any sign of life as if it was a no-mans-land for nature.

There was only a horrible, crooked bed with no covers or pillows sitting in the middle of the whole area. "How filthy!" He turned away from the bed until he heard those words again _**join me**__._ Something was telling Levi to do as the voice tells him and another was telling him to leave and to never come back.

The part that was telling him to go towards the bed was far more stronger then other.

He began to walk towards the bed, realising that there was a hole under it. _**Join me, Levi!**_

Suddenly, Levi was attacked by a small brown owl that was pecking at him and flapping his tiny wings furiously.

"STO-STOP IT, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Once the Levi was a few feet away from the bed the owl stopped and began flapping it's wings in Levi's face, glaring at the spirit with his big green eyes.

"Huh? You look a little like a brat I use to know," Levi held his hand closer to the owl so that the little brown owl sit on it. The owl looked at Levi with loving green eyes. "For now on you'll be called Eren!" The owl, that was now called Eren, nodded with a happy look on his face.

"_Thank you!" _

Levi jumped at the sound of a voice of a young boy and looked around him to see where it was coming from, but there was no brat in site.

"_Down here!"_

Levi looked down at the little brown owl waving his wing at him _"can't you understand me?" _

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"_Ah! So you can!"_

An awkward silence fell between them "I can talk to a fucking owl?"

"_Cool, huh?" _Eren began flapping his wings with joy.

The dark-green haired man looked at the little brown owl and cocked his head "so~ can I take to all animals ?" Eren shrugged his wings "helpful!"

Eren flew around Levi and landed on his head _"your hair is really soft, Sir?" _The owl said making himself comfortable on the other man's head.

"Whatever, just don't shit on me!" Levi spun on his heels then walked away from the area with no trees, not giving the crooked bed a second look.

* * *

The Sandman, or Sandy, was on duty. He gives children dreams using his dream-sand so that each and every child will each have a good nights sleep. However, he saw something that shouldn't be there, a black lion was running towards one of the children's homes. Before it could do any harm, Sandy used his dream-sand to make a whip and whipped so that it would be destroyed.

Sandy had slight fear and worry in his eyes, he needed to inform the others of what he just saw and that either Pitch has come back or is slowly taking over Mo's successor for his own. It didn't really mater which one; either way darkness will fall and without Mother Nature there may never be plants nor animals and there will be no food for the humans.

It will be a living nightmare…

* * *

**A/N: What's up people?! Sorry for the wait with this, I'm a really slow righter and had no idea to do for this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions on what to do for the next chapters, just PM or tell me in the reviews. I want to make this last longer then five chapters, plus I want to put my readers in control so let me hear your voice and that way we'll both be happy with this fanfics outcome.**

**P.S: Thank you to the two guests that gave me really nice reviews and my first follower! **


	4. 3rd day of Winter: The boy of frost

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**A/N: What's up people? BayonetPoppy here with another chapter of 'A seconded choice,' you my all applaud me…or not.**

**Anyway the song used in this chapter is called 'Clean Freak' by my new favourite Vocaloid Gumi.**

**So let's get this show on the road, Dudes! **

**3****rd**** day of Winter: The boy of frost**

* * *

Sandy told the guardians about what he saw when he was on duty. "So it's already began?" North said as he stroked his beard. "You there!" The man called, pointing at a trio of Elves "ready my slay, we'll be getting that boy before Pitch dose!"

The Elves started running in circles and then bumped into each other. Jack rolled his and flew to one of the Yetis then tapped it on it's arm "hey, buddy!" The Yeti glared down at him "can you and your buddies get North's slay ready?" He grinned.

The Yeti dropped what ever he was doing and rounded up the other Yetis and headed to where the slay was kept.

* * *

"_Hange, we have to go!"_

"_No, Erwin, not without Levi!"_

"_If we stay any longer, we'll freeze to death and we'll just be added weight."_

"_Commander, three abnormal titans are heading this way!"_

"_Hange!"_

"_I-I'm so sorry Levi!"_

_Please don't leave me behind…_

_I don't know where I am…_

_God damn it, someone fucking help me!_

"_Trust me…"_

_No, shut up!_

"_Trust me…"_

_Shut the fuck up!_

"_Trust me…"_

_No!_

_**It's your trust in people that got them killed…**_

_Fuck you!_

_**Murderer!**_

_**Murderer!**_

_**Murderer!**_

_**Murderer!**_

"STOP IT!" Levi woke up after a nightmare of when he died, Sweat ran down his body as he heavily panted. He looked up at Eren, which was sleeping on the branch above him, luckily he didn't wake up the poor owl.

The spirit didn't want to go back to sleep, but he didn't really need to because he was already dead.

He then got a chill running down his spine, it was coming from behind him so he quickly looked over his shoulder but nothing was there. He then got taped on the shoulder so he turned his back and saw an upside-down boy with white hair looking at him with his big blue eyes.

"Hey, kid!" He smiled.

"What did you just call me?" Levi growled back.

The boy laughed as he took seat next to Levi "I'm Jack, how about you?" He introduced himself to the other spirit and raised his hand for a handshake. Levi looked at the boy, Jack, then looked at his hand. It was pale but to as pale as him because he was originally pale, it didn't seem to have any dirt on it but this is Levi so he didn't want to a chance for when it comes to cleanness.

The dark-green haired spirit moved away from Jack and said "what do you want, brat?"

Jack portended to be hurt then chuckled at Levi "we need your help with an old friend of ours."

"I'm not going kick the shit out someone that's bullying you and your friends, I'm not the same person as I used to be."

"It's a lot more complicated then that."

"Huh?"

Jack touched the tree and it stated to freeze, "I'm Jack Frost, I'm a Guardian." Levi didn't say anything after what he just saw, he was strangely happy that they're other people like him in this world.

They both sat in silence until Eren woke up _"Sir, Sir!" _Eren flow onto Levi's head and then glared at Jack _"Who's the punk?"_

"Eren this is Jack, Jack this is Eren, say hi."

At this point, Jack thought that Mo's successor was a complete lunatic because was talking to an owl. "Hi, there little guy, I'm Jack!" He smiled nervously with a small wave.

The little owl pointed his small wing at the spirit then pulled it across his neck. _Di-did an owl just know give me a death threat?_ Jack asked himself mentally.

"He's…cute…"

Levi smiled and held his hand up so that Eren can land on it. The little brown owl jumped onto his hand and began rubbing his head on Levi's cheek "he is."

Even though Jack Frost is a Winter spirit that owl's stare was the coldest thing had he ever encountered.

"_So, Sir, where do you want to go today?" _Eren asked his master.

"I want to go back to that bed thing, I need to know what calling me towards it."

Jack looked at Levi and put his hands on his shoulders "You saw the bed?" The other spirit nodded "you can't go back there, the most evil person is just under that thing and if he's calling you then-"

"It's fine I got these," Levi pulled out a I-pod and head-phones out of his jacket "I found them laying around, it's what the kids use to listen to music, I thought that if I put these in really loud then it over power the voice and I'll just focuses on the song." He explained.

Jack sighed "is there anyway I can talked you out of this?" Levi shock his head and smirked before jumping down the tree. "North is going to kill me."

* * *

**Flashback...**

"Hey, North maybe we all shouldn't go," Jack told the taller and much more muscular man.

"What do you know?" Bunny yelled out "we need to get that ankle-bitter, especially for putting me in a bag and throwing me into that portal."

"You see, you can't send him because he'll try to kill the kid and it will be a repeat of what happened last time." Jack warned him.

North stocked his beard then took some time to think "then if we went with this, who will go?"

"I will!" Jack said proudly.

"You really, Frosty?" Bunny almost burst into laughter.

"All he needs is a little fun in his life and not being controlled and not having responsibility for everything around him. I think that's what he needs right now."

There was a moment of silence between the trio of Guardians, "alright, if you think you can do it, then I'll believe in you!" The big man pulled Jack for a big hug that lifted him off the ground. "Alright, change of plans, Jack will go and get our new friend!"

Everyone, but Bunny, cheered for Jack. Tooth came up to him with some of her love-struck fairies and she hugged him "you be safe, okay?" Then Sandy came making some wired symbols above his head with his dream-sand really fast which meant he couldn't understand anything that he trying to tell him and Jack had a feeling that it may be important for later on.

**Flashback end...**

* * *

"So where we're heading?" The white haired buy asked.

""_All people are different" you say bluntly Look at "Needing" and "Wanting" same seven letters But what if you're wrong and change it up to be "We're human" Whatever works to shut my mouth…"_

Levi was singing to whatever he was listening to, Jack could hear what Levi was listening to and he could tell it was something high pitched and he sung it perfectly "show off!" He chuckled.

"_All of the people crying from all the loneliness in their hearts All of the people lying that they will understand every part All of the people truly think that love is a thing we take No one sees that we haven't seen at al1_

_No one can save the human race Yeah we were late to see it's really not a race Go with the flow and just give in You know we think the same 'cuz changing is a pain"_

Jack, Eren and Levi found the open area with only a crooked bed in the centre of it all. He could hear a voice in his head but it didn't affect him that much because it wanted Levi and not him.

Levi examined the bed, still singing along with the song he's listening and The little owl was still sitting on his head. Jack then heard something retelling in the in the trees.

He goes over to see what the sound was, but nothing was there. He shook his head and walked over to Levi, he didn't bother talking to the other spirit because he's too busy singing.

"_We're worried and judging books by covers Getting ready, enemy strikes will be coming No brainer, the danger is in your head Just tararari tarari tū papparapa"_

_All of the people dying from all the greediness in their hearts All of the people buying just to throw away every part All of the people break and buy new love that'll never last "Can't you see I need you or I'm alone"" _

"He's not a bad singer, huh?" Jack smiled at the owl, however he only got a glare in return. The Winter spirit once again heard the rattling in forest, he looked back at the other spirit then shook his shoulder "Come on, we have to go!"

Pitch's minions suddenly jumped out of there hiding places and circled the area. Jack raised his staff "you have to get out of here!" Levi ran past Jack, kicking everything that was in his way.

"Come on, brat!" He yelled. Jack ran to Levi and grabbed his hand then flow in the with the help of the wind. The dark green haired spirit looked down at all of the monsters down below "what the hell are they?" He asked.

"They're Pitch's minions, they're the bad guys!" Jack explained as started building his speed.

"_Sir, are you okay?!" _Eren asked his master.

"Yes, thank you, Eren."

Jack was once again uncomfortable about Levi talking to the owl, so he decided to make conversation with the other male "So what is your name, kid?"

"My name is Levi and I'm not a kid, brat."

**A/N: Hey, it's me again, I just want to know what weapon you guys want to give Levi for when he gets his abilities, because he doesn't have a weapon and he needs one.**

**I wanted to give him something that wound fit both plants and nightmears, so here is what I was thinking:**

**1\. Chainsaw (I think it would look sexy)**

**2\. Big ass Shears (maybe he can split them a part so that they become duel wielded, like Koutarou Amon's Kura from Tokyo Ghoul) **

**3\. Something that's like the 3DMG**

**4\. Can you think of something better**

**Also, is there anyone from AOT that you want to see; I'm planning on bring some people back but so far it's Levi and Eren (that's an owl, but it's not Eren if you catch my drift).**

**Well bye, because I'm sleepy and I'm just dragging on and I'll like to see you giving your oinions and review, even if it's just a happy face or you just telling me how crappy this is, I'll feel loved.**

**Bye! **


	5. 4th day of Winter: Befriending a spirit

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**4****th**** day of Winter: Befriending a spirit**

Levi, Jack and Eren escaped Pitch's minions, by the skin of their teeth. The trio hid within the tree branches waiting until it was clear to make a move.

Levi crossed his arms and glared at Jack, "so what are those things and why are they following us?" He asked the white-haired teen.

"Like I said before, they're Pitch's minions." Jack said while giving the older spirit a nervous smile.

"I know that, just tell me more!" The other spirit demanded.

"Pitch is the Bogeyman that gives children nightmares and it's our jobs as Guardians to stop him. He can also use nightmare sand to make his minions and that's pretty much it." Levi looked at him as if he wanted more information, but Jack already told him what he wanted to know. "What?"

"What the hell dose this have to do with me?!"

"I-I don't know, I didn't really pay any attention…maybe a word or two, but that was it!" Levi glared at him, as if he was going to kill him at any moment.

"Whatever!" Levi began calming farther up the colossal tree leaving Jack behind.

"Hey, wait!" He called as he followed Levi up the tree.

After being hit in the face by brunches, multiple times, he saw Levi and Eren looking up at the sun rise. The two of them looked down at him then looked back at the sun rise.

"Look who the cat drugged in, Eren," Levi hissed.

Jack rolled his eyes and sat beside the other two, "I think the Nightmares are gone," Levi said nothing "it's a nice sun rise, huh?"

"I can't really say, this is the only time I really had a good look at it."

"Really?"

Levi nodded "I've been living in darkness all my life so don't really look at the sun…because it reminds me of the ones I've lost over the years."

"Is that why you shut yourself away from everything?"

Levi didn't say anything, but by judging from the look on Levi's face, jack knew he was right.

"I've been there too, you know? But all I ever needed to do to is find my center." The Winter spirit could hear Levi snickering.

"That was the most cheesiest thing I have heard, in years!" Levi began laughing harder.

Levi never really laughed at anything in his life, he never knew the feeling of his burning cheeks, a wide smile or how much it all hurt. It was a good pain.

Jack smiled at site of Levi laughing "You're laughing, that's good."

Levi wiped away the tears of laughter off his face and chuckled a little bit "it hurts like hell!" He complained.

"You'll get used to it," _hopefully…_

Before they realized it the sun was fully up in the sky, it has never been brighter in Levi's eyes. Jack stood up and offered his hand to Levi "I need to take you to the guardians, it would be a lot safer then staying here, but only if you want to."

Levi hesitated because the brat was saying that he was weak, but he wanted to know the meaning of why he's still on this Earth "will they tell me what I want to know?" The spirit asked looking the other in the eyes.

"You mite get locked into a room with a big muscular, tattooed, Santa and you may start to pee yourself a little bit, but in the end you'll just get a lecture that involves a Russian-Doll and in the end it all comes in handy!" Jack joked, but Levi didn't seem to get it at all "it happened to me, but don't worry about it."

"You're really are a stupid brat," Levi chuckled lightly, the dark-green haired spirit looked back at the buildings and admired how beautiful they looked even in the day. "What is it like over there?" Levi asked Jack.

Jack looked over to the town where Jamie and all of his friends lived, plus where he used to live with his family just over three-hundred years ago, "do you what to see it?" He smiled. Even though the other spirit dose have Pitch's blood in his veins, but Jack knew Levi wasn't the kind of person that would hurt people for no good reason.

Levi took some time to think about Jack's offer and he finally excepted "all right, brat, led the way!"

Jack gave Levi a childish grin as Levi took his hand. Then Levi noticed That Jack was taller then him, so he kicked him behind the knee "ow! What was that for?!" The winter spirit hollowed in pain.

"Tch! You were looking down at me!" He hissed before jumping down the tree.

_Okay! He's doesn't like people taller then him, I'll keep that in mind for the next time. _

Jack joined Levi below and both giving each other faint smiles, "do you really want to do this?" Levi nodded and Jack returned a nodded.

They both decided to walk, mostly because Jack was the only one of the two that could fly and Jack wouldn't be able to carry both of their weight again, Levi maybe small but he's heavy, plus Levi didn't want to touch or be touched Jack more then he already has.

Minute and a half into the journey was silent and the winter spirit hated being silent for so long, "so tell me a little about yourself, Levi," He smiled the other male.

"What do you want to know?"

"I don't mind."

Levi sighed, "I grow up in the slums, I was once known as Humanity's strongest and I was left behind by the ones I trusted and I froze to death. The next thing I knew was talking to the moon and here I am."

"Why did they leave you?" Levi glared at the teen, sending chills down his spine, "B-but only if you want to, I-I-ah-!"

"It's alright, I don't mind talking about it," Levi rubbed his temples and sat on a tree trunk then began telling Jack about what happened that day.

"We where on one of are expeditions and like always it was a failure, many people were killed in a frozen wasteland, so when we started to retreat my horse slipped on the ice and foot was stuck under her so I couldn't move. It was already so cold and she was so heavy, so couldn't left her back up which meant the only thing I could do was call for help. But no one came for me and that's when the moon started talking to me and that's when I knew…I was dead."

_Now, I regret asking him,_ the white haired boy now regrets asking Levi such a question but was impressed that he still answered. "I'm really sorry Le-"

"What about you, how did you become 'Jack Frost'?" Jack thought that this was Levi's way of getting him back for making him relive his death.

"It wasn't so long ago that I found out about this," he said nervously "I went with by sister to go skating on a frozen lake, that turned out not to be so frozen, the ice cracked and we were in the middle of it all. In the end my little sister was safe but I wasn't so lucky." He looked up to see Levi's reaction, but his face was as plan as ever. So without Grumpy knowing he made a snowball and throws it at Levi.

The dark-green haired spirit jumped when the snowball hit his head and charges at Jack lifts him by his sweater "what the hell did you just do, brat?" He growled.

_Wow! Has this guy never even heard of a snowball fight? _"It's called a snowball fight, you make a snowball and you throw it at each other," Jack made Levi a snowball and held it out to him "Wanna give it a try?"

Levi put Jack down and held the snowball in his hands, looking at it as if it was something from another planet. "Wh-what do I do now?"

"First, we need some distance," the winter spirit guided the other spirit to a back of a tree then explained more "all you need to is throw snowballs at your opponents and when you get aimed at ran or duck." Jack runs to the other side and starts used his winter magic to make some snowballs.

Something cold hit him at the back of his head and when Jack turned to see where it came from he saw nothing. He turned back to his snowballs and realized that they were all gone.

Jack smirks while making another snowball, another two snowballs hits him like bullets from above "hey, come on, that's cheap!" He laughed as he gazed up at an grumpy owl and a spirit chuckling hiding in the trees.

"Levi, we should keep going, town is just up ahead!" The white haired teen called out to Levi. Levi rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree with a smile still on his face.

"Let's go then," Levi cheered sarcastically.

The two of them began to walked the rest of the way to Jack's old home town.

Levi ran his hand through the longer hair which showed something that shocked both Eren and Jack, Levi had an eye that resembled an eclipse.

**A/N: Sorry about this really OOC chapter, but this is what happens if I hit a writers block. Anyway I hope you all you guys liked it even with the OOC-ness.**

**Anyhow! I'm now on Quotev, I haven't uploaded anything but you can try to find my stupid-ass comments. Also if you find me and you see my profile please follow the people that I'm following because they are just the great people to talk to and are all very hard working.**

**P.S: If you don't have account make one then follow them and then show the love, that is Quotev! **


	6. 5th day of Winter: Ambush

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**A/N: What's up people? BayonetPoppy here with another chapter of 'A seconded choice', sorry for the wait.**

**5****th**** day of Winter: Ambush **

Jack, Levi and Eren made it to the small town of Burgess, however the frost spirit was worried about the other spirit's eye. He knows that Levi means no harm, but the fact that he has an eye just like Pitch's still worried him.

Jack looked at Levi gazing at his alien surrounds with the same look Jack had when Jack had when he saw North's workshop for the first time, there is no way that the guy in front now was anything like that monster.

"Eren, look!" The dark green haired spirit said with excitement.

Eren then rolled his eyes at the overly excited male, _"Sir, it's really not that exciting." _Levi frowned at the little brown owl and kept on site seeing around the little town.

Levi looked over his shoulder an sees Jack leaning on a street lamp looking strait back at him with a grin on his face.

Levi attempted to smile back, but failed completely. His grumpy and envious owl began peeking at the spirit until he got his attention "what is it, brat?!" He exclaimed with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Eren flew to Levi's ear and tweeted quietly _"Sir, I don't trust that guy."_

Levi raised his hand to his shoulder allowing Eren to step onto it. He brought Eren to eye level and smiled "I know you don't, but I do…but-" he looked over his shoulder once more with a worried expression on his face "…I pray that trust doesn't turn on him like it did in my past life."

"'_Past life', Sir?" _The owl hooted.

Levi nodded with a sad smile on his face "yes, years and years ago, before I became like this." Eren could see a tear forming in Levi's eye as he mentioned his past, so Eren restrained himself from asking him anymore.

"You know…" Levi suddenly spoke again "the brat that I named you after was a handful, just like you, and he had a hard time trying to get along with people." He smiled slightly "I wonder how he reacted to my death, he mite of rejoiced along with others-"

"_I don't think he would do something like that." _

"…"

"_I if something would of happen to you then I'd be sad, sir, so he must have been sad too and others."_

The dark green-haired man rubbed the little brown owl's head "thank you, Eren," he thanked.

The dark green haired spirit felt a cold hand pulling him into an alleyway, Levi struggled and yelled until Jack covered his mouth with his free hand. After Levi finally noticed it was Jack he calmed down a little and then Jack removed his hand from Levi's mouth.

"What the hell was that about, brat?" The smaller male growled.

Jack said nothing and stood frozen as looked at a grown man with short brown hair with three kids, they're all wrapped warm with cotes, scarf's, hats and gloves. They looked like a happy family, but Jack looked a little sad as he watched family smile with joy in the snow that he himself created.

"Jamie, how long has it been since then?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey, are you alright, brat?" When Jack heard Levi's voice he only smiled at him and said nothing.

The frost spirit pulled his hood up and walked away from Levi and Eren with his head hanging down. As soon as the wind blow past so did Jack, leaving only The spirit and the little owl behind.

Levi looked at Eren with worry and fear in his grayish-green eye "shit…the just left us and I don't know anything about this place!"

"_Don't worry, sir, I know this place like the back of my wing." _Eren tweeted lifting a wing up.

Levi chuckled lightly "I'm counting on you, brat."

Eren nodded _"all we need to do is find Jack and we should be fine."_

"But…where should we look first?"

The little brown owl's confidence dropped rapidly as soon as Levi asked that question. He rubbed the back of his head, then sighed_"I didn't really think about that…man I'm stupid!" _

"No you're not, Eren!" He scolded the owl "don't say something like that about yourself ever again!" Levi ordered.

"_Y-yes, sir!"_

"Good!" Levi smiled at the shaken Eren "now led the way."

Eren grew wider with happiness after those words _"Yes, sir!" _The little brown owl used his small brown wings to salute Levi, the same kind that was used back then.

* * *

It was getting dark and there was no sign of Jack, Levi began to shiver because of the cold. "Where the hell is that brat?!" Levi wrapped his arms around himself and looked up at the moon "come on, you must know where he is!" He yelled up to the Man on the Moon.

Eren heard something larking in the shadows _"s-sir…" _

"I know Eren, I hear them too." Levi pointed to his jacket pocket "hide in here, Eren," he whispered to Eren, opening up his jacket pocket. The owl did as he was told and hid in the spirit's pocket.

Levi picked up a thick broken tree branch and glared he looked closely at the sliver-gold eyes looking back at him.

He tried to fight back the fear that was consuming him, however for once in his life he was un-armed and vulnerable so it was hard not to be threatened and panicked.

"Come out, you shitty brats!"

Pitch's minions then stepped out of their hiding places and surrounding Levi. The out numbered spirit bit on to his lower lip as he stood frozen and shivering in a middle of an ambush.

When the first minion jumped out Levi he hit it with the branch, but then more started to attack him. The green haired spirit tries to fight back, but so many more began to pile up on top of him and he was at the point where he may as well accept his fate.

"_Big Bro!" _

"I-Isabel?"

"_Come on, the Levi I know would mop the floor with these fuckers." _

"Farlan?"

"_We're all here for you, captain…" _

"Petra?"

"_Now show them what captain Levi is really made of!"_

After hearing the voices of his former comrades, Levi held the branch tighter and let out a battle cry and thorns rose from the ground whipping the minions away from him.

Levi stood tall holding a black scythe covered in dead thorns and for once in is life felt taller then was. The minions backed away from the spirit in fear "Tch! I can't believe I was scared for you cowards…" the dark-green haired spirit ran his hand through his hair and glared at the enemy before him with both grayish-green and silver-gold eyes "…but don't think that I'm not going clean you pieces of shit up!"

Levi dashed towards a group of Pitch's minions and cut them all down in one slice with his new and deadly weapon.

After he took care of them the others looked like they where ready to join in the fight.

Levi smirked as fives Fearlings came towards him from behind, Levi did a 180 degree turn while cutting down the Fearlings with his scythe.

The dark green haired spirit fought until the last minion, however something felt wrong . He dropped his weapon on the ground before dropping to his knees.

He looked at himself through a paddle on the ground with horror.

Eren came out of his pocket and looked up at Levi, _"Sir, what's wrong?"_ He asked his whimpering master.

The spirit whipped away his tears with his sleeves and said "fuck…I just got use to having that shitty green hair." Then he looked at Eren with two gold-silver eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the crappy chapter everyone, that's all I have to say.**


	7. 6th day of Winter: Darkness and Fox

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**6****th**** day of Winter: The Darkness and the Fox**

Levi waited for Jack, however he never came. He looked at his hands as they slowly became grey.

Eren was frightened; he didn't know who the spirit before him was. _"S-sir?" _The little owl whimpered.

Levi didn't say anything; the dark spirit was looking at a flower before him. It was a pretty blue bell. Levi let out a sigh of relief and a tiny smile formed on his face, as he reached out to the innocent flower. As soon as Levi's finger tips made contact with the flower it stared to turn black and lifeless.

His touch killed a flower.

He when his hand touched the ground the grass also died. The spirit jumped up with shock and backed into a tree and when he touched it with his hands it also died.

Eren flew to him, but told him to go. _"B-but, sir!" _The little brown owl cried.

"Just go!" Levi ordered.

Eren's green eyes began to water, however he did as he was told. He flew away, to find _her_.

Levi sat at the dead tree and reflected on his life now and before. He remembered the faces of the men that died, even though he couldn't remember their names he could remember their faces.

He looked back at his hands and all he could see was the hands of the man that coursed so much heart break and death. Levi sighed and rested his head on the dead tree and closed his eyes, going into a deep slumber.

The dark haired spirit could hear a sinister laughter as he slept, the same laughter he heard in his nightmares back when he was a child.

Levi felt a cold, dark and nightmarish presence approaching him. So when the presence got closer, the spirit got hold of his scythe and slashed at everything in site.

He looked around and he sees a shadowy figure circling him. "So you're the new kid on the block?" It chuckled.

"I'm not a kid!" Levi hissed. Levi felt something was behind him, however when he turned around no one was there.

"So why are you here all on your own?" Levi jumped after hearing the sinister voice. He turned around and he came face to face with a tall man in black.

Levi glared up at him and without warning he swung his leg at the man, hoping to kick the jaw, but the boogeyman diapered "Where the hell are you?" The smaller spirit growled.

Levi then deathly cold hands on his shoulders "did good old Jack Frost leave you behind?" Levi said nothing. Pitch smirked down at the dark haired spirit and vanished again.

Levi made a fist with his hands and spun on his heels and punched something. He looked down and he saw Jack Frost flat out on the ground holding his cheek.

"J-Jack?" He muttered.

The frost spirit picked himself up, while still rubbing his cheek "yeah, I guess I did deserve that," he chuckled slightly.

Levi punched him in the jaw again. Jack clenched his jaw again "what was that for?!" The frost spirit exclaimed.

The other glared at him with his arms crossed "that was for leaving me and Eren; the first one was because I thought you were someone else."

"S-someone else?"

Levi bit his lower lip and turned around "it's nothing."

Jack grabbed Levi's arm spun him back around and that's when he noticed the change in Levi's appearance. His hair was pure black, his skin was now grey and both of the smaller spirits eyes were gold-silver. He looked just like Pitch.

Jack gasped "What happened to you?"

Levi ran his hand through his hair and replied with "nothing," in a raspy tone.

Jack held Levi's arm tighter "we need to get you help."

The other male slapped Jack's hand off his arm and growled "tch! I don't need help!"

The white haired spirit glared down at the dark haired spirit "we have to get you help, or-" Jack stopped.

"Or what brat?!"

The frost spirit didn't responded, instead he reached into his hoodie pocket and got out a little brown bag. "Sorry about this, Levi," he said whilst opening the bag.

"Sorry for wha-"

Jack threw some dreaming sand in Levi's face, putting him to sleep. The smaller male clasped, but before he hit the ground Jack caught him in time.

"Man he's heavy," Jack looked down at the sleeping spirit with only one thing on his mind "how am I going to get him to the North pole?"

* * *

Eren was flying for a while now. He needed to find the fox, but he was completely lost. It was getting hotter and he doesn't even know how far he flew, all he knew was that he was away from Levi.

The little brown owl then hears a soft singing voice. _"There it is." _Eren swooped down to the ground and landed on the spot where the voice was coming from. It was clear area in a forest.

Eren sees the fox and flies onto her shoulder. _"Miss?"_ He hooted.

The fox stopped singing and looked down at the Owl on her shoulder "what is it?"

"_I found someone. Someone that you've been looking for."_

"Who?!" She cried.

"_Levi, Miss."_

The black haired fox gave a sad expression "oh…" she sighed. She patted the head of the little brown owl "thank you, Mr. Owl," the fox said without a smile; she could never smile.

"_Miss?" _

"Yes," she said whilst wiping away her tears.

"_Si-I mean Levi, gave me a name, Eren, can you call me that too?" _

The fox stood up from the log she sat on, coursing Eren to fly off her shoulder. She looks at the owl and she sees his big green eyes that she never noticed he had. She stroked her dark long hair and took a deep breath "Mr. owl, find this man and stay by his side, until the time comes when we meet again."

Eren was slightly confused but he did as his mistress told flew away to find his other master.

**A/N: It's been so long, huh guys? Yeah~ I just took a break from this story, because I was just getting a little bored of this fanfic and I was just spending most of my time on Quotev and Tumblr.**

**But hopefully I'll be spending more time on this next year, maybe. Also I'm sorry if Jack and Levi's friendship sounds yaoi, I've just been rushing chapters, it's not goanna be yaoi so don't worry.**

**Well that's it from me, until next time, bye-bye my little pumpkins.**


	8. 7th day of Winter: North's Wonder

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**7****th**** day of Winter: North's Wonder **

Levi woke up in a warm, festive room decorated with the colours gold, red and a little green.

The dark haired spirit sat up on the bed and hit his head on something. He looked up and he sees that there is another bed above him. Levi rolls out of the bed and climbs up the ladders to see if anyone in the top buck.

"Morning!" A certain frost spirit smiled down at him.

"Oh, it's you." The smaller male hissed.

Jack pretended that he was hurt, which pissed Levi off, "are you still mad at me kiddo?"

"I'm not a child, brat!"

Jack couldn't help but laugh. He saw that Levi was close to punching him in the face but he didn't care. The frost spirit continued to laugh "you should see the look one your face Levi, you look like you're going to throw a tantrum!"

"Don't make me kick your teeth out." The other hissed.

Then suddenly a woman burst into the room, however she was no normal woman. She had feathers of different colours and wings to flutter at a rapid speed. "Did someone say teeth?!" She squealed.

Levi was already annoyed with her; she reminded him of Hange. She flew over to Levi and Jack, she looked at the dark haired with wide eyes "c-can I look at your teeth?" She asked him, while rising her hands to his face.

Jack stopped Tooth by holding one of her hands "I don't think that's a good idea, Tooth," he looked back at Levi, which looked weirded out. The frost spirit then leaned over to the tooth fairy's ear and whispered "he doesn't like being touched."

The bird woman looked and down at Levi with a surprised face "it's a boy?"

Levi looked as if he was going to blow a fuse, but luckily Jack stepped in before there was a blood bath. "Tooth, maybe you should tell the others that Levi is awake."

Tooth nodded and slowly went out of the room. But now Jack has to deal with the little devil. "Sorry about that, she likes teeth." He chuckled.

Levi said nothing and climbed back down the bunk bed ladders. He stepped back outside the room, which was when his head was covered by a sack. The spirit struggled as he was carried away by giant hairy things.

Levi was then forced to sit down, where he was tied up with double knots. The sack was removed from his head, by a big man with a long white beard and tattoos. "So you're the little one that's been giving yetis and my fellow guardian's trouble?" He spoke in his thick Russian accent.

The dark haired spirit looked up at the man with a plain expression on his face "where am I?"

"You're in the North Pole, you're at my workshop." The big man opened his arms wide with a big smile on his face. Levi looked around the room and he eyes grew larger when he sees the ice sculptures around him.

"Why am I here?" The smaller male asked in a demanding tone.

"Because we need you, you're the son of Mother Nature."

Levi wanted to laugh, however he wasn't really in the mood for laughing "do you really expect to believe that bullshit?"

North smiled as he walked over to Levi. He untied him, before picking him up into a bear hug. "you're going to love this!" The bearded men cheered as he walked to the door and opened it.

He put Levi down, who was gasping for air and after moment or two to catch his breath, the dark haired spirit looked around and he sees Santa's workshop. It was also most like a wonderland; it was colourful and warm, it was very lively with the yetis work and the elves were just being a nuisance.

"I thought the elves made the toys?" Levi questioned.

North leaned over and whisper into Levi ear "we just let them think that."

The thing that caught Levi's eye was a huge globe with lights on each country. "What is that?" The dark haired spirit asked.

"That, my friend," the big man began "is a glob and each light shows every child that believes."

Levi looked down at his hands, looking how abnormal they looked with the horrible grey. He then looked up at proud Santa gazing across his workshop. "I see," the dark haired spirit spoke.

"Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you!" The Russian said, whist shoving a present into the smaller male's chest. "Be careful with it."

The spirit held is tongue from yelling at the other and just took the present from him. Levi sat on the floor, cross legged, while he removed the scarlet ribbon and opened the black box. His eyes couldn't believe it; it was a set of fine china.

Levi took a china tea cup carefully out of the box to examine the craftsmanship and the beautiful blue flower patterns that was on it and each other pieces that came along with it.

Levi's gold-silver eyes grew wide with shock, he was even lost for words. He then felt something tagging on his leather jacket. The spirit looked down at what was tugging on his jacket and sees to elves, one looked pissed and pointed at a cousin that other elf was holding with two black gloves laying upon it.

Levi remembered what happened to the flower and the tree, he killed them, he also remembered punching Jack. What if the same thing happened to Jack?

Levi quickly put on the gloves and looked over to North, however he wasn't there. The dark haired spirit sighed and got up from the floor. He bent down to pick up his present and when he turned around Levi's eye met with a furry chest.

He looks up and sees a smirking rabbit "hey there, you little ankle biter." Bunny said in a mocking tone.

"What was that brat?!" The smaller male growled.

"What did you just call me?"

The two began to stare each other down until Tooth flew between them in a panic. "Bunny we have to go, now!" She cried.

"Can't it wait; I have to teach this one a less-?"

"No!" The fairy exclaimed "Pitch is attacking!"

**A/N: What's up people?! What did I say? I'll upload more this year, I keep my promises, but I also said maybe. Anyway, I just want to say thank you guys for your support and tolerating my negativity and my grammar. The comments are also bring a smile to my face (which really hurts).**

**So thank you my little Pumpkins; you made this moody teenager happy. **


	9. 8th day of Winter: Black

**A seconded choice**

**I don****'****t own Attack on Titan nor Rise of the Guardians.**

**8****th**** day of Winter: Black**

Before Levi could ask what was going on, Tooth and Bunny already ran off. The dark haired spirit rose an eyebrow as he rested his hand on a table. He looked down at his finger tips and sees dust all over them.

"Tch! This place is a shit hole!" He hissed, whist putting on a white bandanna to cover his mouth and head dress. "Oi, brats! This place is a shit hole!" He yelled at all of North's workers, making them stop what they were doing and glared at him. "Get the brooms and the Windex; we're cleaning this place."

* * *

Jack and the other guardians searched for Pitch, however he was nowhere to be seen. The five ended up at the crooked bed that led to Pitch's lair. "Where are you Pitch?!" The frost spirit called out the enemy, but no answer.

"Where could that bugger be?" Bunny hissed as he held onto his boomerangs tighter.

North didn't like this, nor did his belly.

Tooth was also concerned along with her smaller fairies; they haven't even been attacked by the boogie man's minions "What could this mean?" She spoke in a worried tone.

Then they all looked down at Sandy, which seemed to thinking and trying piece everything together.

"W-wait!" Jack suddenly yelled "we left Levi alone."

The other looked at each other with concern, until North finally spoke "We have to get back to the workshop," the big man reached into his red coat and pulled out the snow globe and got into his sleigh and called onto the others to join him. Everyone, but bunny got inside the sleigh.

* * *

Levi was in one of the many bathrooms in North's workshop. He was scrubbing every inch of the toilet until there was not a single living bit of bacteria on it.

The dark haired spirit stood up walked over to the bathroom window. He looked closely at it and he sees black dust on it, which was strange because he knew he just cleaned it "oi! I need some more windex over here!" He called out to the elves, but that's when he noticed that there was no sound. "Hello?" He spoke and repeated himself until he saw two elves covered in black dust. Levi rolled his eyes "messy brats." The dark haired spirit groaned as he bent down to get his cloth.

He stood back up and felt something jump on his back. Levi tried to shake them off, however whatever it wasn't going to let go him. He looks over his shoulder and he sees the two black elves on him and when they looked back up at Levi they looked at him eyes that resembled an eclipse.

The spirit's eyes grew wide with surprise and he backed himself up against a wall, repeatedly slamming his back on the wall until he was freed from the elves' grasp.

Levi ran out of the bathroom, however once he was out of one trap he was in another. Black elves, yetis and horses blocking his path from left and right, leaving him with the options of up or down.

The dark haired spirit jumped over the realigns and was falling to the bottom, which was a long way down. Levi reaches out his hand where a vine of black thorns came out from his sleeve. The vine latched itself onto the realign and Levi swung himself on to a lower level.

The small male looked around his surroundings, he found it strange that their was on minions around, but he knew that they'll be after him soon. The dark haired spirit gazes at a grand door before him. Levi is aware that something bad will happen if he opens that door and he also knows that he has nothing to lose.

So he opens it.

The dark haired spirit looks around the room, it was a grand library full of books what were full of knowledge and wonder. But it was cold, deadly silent and worst of all dusty. From the corner of his eye, Levi spotted a shadow of a man tall.

Levi took cover behind one of the book cases and he was on high alert. The dark haired spirits feet began to feel cold, he looked down at his feet and an sees an over sized shadow of a hand and it consumed Levi.

* * *

**A/N: What's up people?! BayonetPoppy here and with another chapter of A seconded choice**

**Sorry for the wait; I just left school and now I'm catching up on anime and damn Boku No Hero Academia is so good! Also like I said before I'm getting a little bored of writing, so that's way this chapter is so short and sloppy. I'm debating whether or not this should be the last chapter…I don't know; I hate cliff-hangers so maybe not.**

**Anyway, bye-bye! **


End file.
